


Help a Man Out

by AdAlta



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hard to get, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdAlta/pseuds/AdAlta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come Alec, pleeeasse"<br/>"No"<br/>"Just put a good word in for me. Come on help a man out!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe just a short piece of Fluff unless I can think of a story to go with it.

"Come Alec, pleeeasse"

"No"

"Just put a good word in for me. Come on help a man out!"

"I said no Jace and that's final" said Alec as he buttoned up his suit jacket.

Alec twirled around in front of the mirror making sure everything was impeccable. Tonight was his first date with Magnus and he wanted to look his best. 

Jace groaned and flopped on the bed dramatically making Alec roll his eyes at his best friends antics. 

"Alec I'm seriously begging, there's something about this girl that... I don't know. She's driving me crazy!"

"Jace! Clary is not into you!" said Alec exasperated. 

"You don't know that..."

Alec turned sharply on his foot and faced the Golden boy who was sprawled out on his bed dramatically and let out and exasperated sigh.

"She slapped you in the face in Art today, she literally just glares at you when you try to talk to her and she told Izzy that your an, and I quote, 'egotistical asshole whose head is so big she's shocked that your even able to balance that on your tiny body"

Jace's head shot up and Alec expected to see his signature grin but instead was met by a genuine smile.

"She was talking about me."

Alec groaned and adjusted his tie.

"From everything I just said, that's all you got?"

Jace nodded enthusiastically and jumped off the bed smoothing down Alec's jacket and to his relief replacing that smile with his signature smirk. It was so much easier to deal with Jace when he knew who he was dealing with. 

"Hey there's no need to be grumpy , I mean your the one getting some tonight not me..." Jace smirked and Alec cheeks went red. "I'm actually pretty proud of you. It's about time one of you guys grew balls and asked the other out. Me and Izzy were getting sick of you making eyes at each other."

Alec rolled his eyes again and swallowed in an attempts to calm the butterflies in his stomach that were going haywire. He punched him in the arm and Jace gasped pretending to be hurt and gripping his arm dramatically. 

"Why don't you ask Izzy?"

"Well the she-devil herself is most likely downstairs right now sucking Clary's brothers face right now so how about, NO."

The two boys left Alec's room and started walking down the stairs continuing talking.

"You've already asked Izzy haven't you?" Said Alec.

"Yip" replied Jace

"What did she say?"

"Oh you know not much she insulted my beautiful hair, abused my dashing personality and compared my jewels to a sausage on a chopping board" Said Jace as he took the last few stairs three at a time and landed smartly at the bottom. "Same old, same old."

Alec chuckled as he followed Jace down the stairs. 

"So i'm guessing that she said Clary's off limits then?"

Jace opened her mouth to answer when the door behind him opened and a familiar blob of red hair poked her head through the opening. 

"I'm off limits for what Alec?" Clary asked. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally figured out a storyline :) Please leave some love comments and Kudos' my amazing people/.

"I'm off limits for what Alec?" The boys stop in their tracks as emerald eyes seemingly root them to the spot. 

Alec looks amused and just for a second Jace looks utterly terrified and glanced up to Alec with a pleading look. Seeing that his parabatai wasn't going to save him on this one Jace thought desperately for something that could distract Clary from conversation.

"Ahh.. Umm.. Well..."  _Well this isn't going very well. Angel save me._

As if his prayer was heard suddenly a loud knock echoed throughout the room and Jace rushed to excuse himself scrambling to answer the door leaving Clary bewildered while Alec merely chuckled at his friends antics. 

"What was that about?" Clary asked, watching Jaces form, as it disappears down the institutes corridors.

Alec shrugged his shoulders, straightening his tie once more, his nerves starting to take over. "Jace being Jace, I guess"

Clary looks back at Alec taking in his attire and her face instantly brightens up with a huge smile.

"You look amazing Alec!" Clary squeals, running up to Alec and hugging him "I'm so happy for you."

Alec smiles and wraps his arms around Clary accepting the hug. 

"Thanks Clary. Do you really think so?" 

"Of course." Clary pulls away and gives him a quick once over her eyes stopping at his tie. "Except your ties a little bit wonky, who did it?"

"Jace actually" Alec says "Being a shadowhunter unfortunately means that you don't wear suits very often. And It's not like i've been on that many dates either."

Clary rolls her eyes, reaching up to fix Alec's tie "Yeah well Jaces definition of a date is just something that he ends up getting sex after. So if you're looking to be classy, he's probably not the best person to ask, is he?"

Alec raises one eyebrow as Clary talks and maybe it's just his imagination but he swears that he heard bitterness, possibly even jealousy as she spoke. Coupled with the overly aggressive treatment of his poor tie. 

"Clary was that _jealousy_  that I heard?" He asks.

Clary feels heat rush to her cheek as she blushes but is saved from further interrogation as Magnus saunters down the hallway with Jace next to him. Stopping short as soon as he see's Alec and giving him a  _very_ thorough once over. Almost as if he was undressing him with his eyes. 

Alec blushes, his heart pounding at a million miles an hour. His eyes fix on a point on the floor and he tries to look anywhere but Magnus' eyes as he was slightly scared of how he would react when he saw them.

"You look amazing." Magnus closes the distance between them and stops merely a foot in front of Alec with his arm outstretched.

"Shall we go then?" Magnus purrs and Alec gratefully takes his hand and lets him lead the way. The Warlock and the shadowhunter completely oblivious to the other people in the hallway as they make there way out of the Institute.

Clary and Jace watch them till their out of sight smiles lighting up both their faces as the couple leaves. Once out of sight Jace turns hoping to make a quick get away, as he tends to piss off Clary when there in the same room and without Alec to have his back he would literally have no other choice than to face the red heads wrath. That was something he really wanted to avoid. 

But instead of a clean getaway he finds himself instead chest to face with Clary (geddit? the height difference)

_Shit_

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I should do a story could you comment below, I think I've got something in mind I just need to know if it'll be worth writing.


End file.
